1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ammunition. More specifically, this invention relates to a duplex round of ammunition comprising a tubular projectile which spins when fired from a gun and a conical projectile which is fastened within the tubular projectile when the round is fired but which separates from the tubular projectile when the duplex projectile leaves the gun barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning tubular projectiles present an attractive alternative to solid projectiles because they have better ballistic characteristics. The drag forces on spinning tubular projectiles are smaller than those on conventional solid projectiles.
To fire a spinning tubular projectile from a gun, the projectile must be provided with a closure which gives the expanding powder gases something to push against.
Once the tubular projectile has left the gun barrel, the closure must be discarded in order that the tubular shape (which is the reason for the advantage of a tubular projectile over a conventional solid projectile) may be taken advantage of. Discarded closures or sabots present a problem when tubular projectiles are fired from aircraft guns. A high speed jet aircraft may overtake them and ingest them into the jet intake causing damage to the aircraft engine. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a high pressure obturator which could not be overtaken.